<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World's Best Ace Spiker by bokutokotaruwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074876">World's Best Ace Spiker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutokotaruwu/pseuds/bokutokotaruwu'>bokutokotaruwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HQ Imagines, HQ x Reader, Haikyuu x Reader, High School, Reader Insert, Sakusa x Reader, Soft Sakusa, Volleyball, Volleyball Player!Reader, haikyuu imagines, high school sweethearts, hq!!, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutokotaruwu/pseuds/bokutokotaruwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friends to high school sweethearts. Sakusa and Reader are at a spring training camp together, and find time to practice and tell each other how much they love each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>World's Best Ace Spiker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from Tumblr! "what about him with a s/o who also plays? And is like really good. I just need something fluffy with Sakusa where he’s just super soft with his s/o. Maybe practicing together?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was currently the middle of spring, and all of the top schools in Tokyo were currently gathered at Itachiyama Academy for spring training camp. This time, it was a joint training camp between the boys and girls teams. With such powerhouse schools, they could invite both teams from the schools without worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa and Y/N grew up together, going to the same schools since Y/N had moved to Tokyo when she was 7 years old. They lived on the same street, nearly next door neighbours so you could always hear the sound of a volleyball being tossed back and forth late at night, until one of their parents told them it was time to go inside. They had so much in common, that it was inevitable when they finally started dating in their third year of middle school. And their relationship was still going strong well into their second year of high school.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The practice matches had just ended for the day, and both the Itachiyama boys and girls volleyball teams were exhausted. You don’t get to be the best by not putting your all in, even during a practice match. Sakusa and Y/N both felt that they could still practice some more, which is how they both found themselves back in the gym.  Sakusa was practicing his spikes, whilst Y/N was working on her sets. Though Y/N was the libero for her team, she was a former setter and there were plenty of times during a game when she had to set for her team so she welcomed the practice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakusa loved hitting Y/N’s sets. They were always perfect. He could remember when she first told him that she was becoming a libero. It was in their first year of high school, and the 3rd year libero on her team had gotten hurt and they needed a replacement. She was always good at everything, but was best at setting and receiving so she volunteered. It didn’t take long for her to become a regular, and even when the 3rd year was all healed up, she remained a substitute for Y/N. Sakusa wasn’t upset that she switched to libero. He was proud of her in whatever she chose to do, and supported her in everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi, I think you’re starting to slack off. Did your practice match with Tsubakihara tire you out that much?” Y/N chided, playfully, whilst sending Sakusa another set that Sakusa hit perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, Y/N, you’re so funny.” Sakusa responded, while ducking under the net to collect all the volleyballs that he had hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Oomi, I think you’re losing your touch.” she continued joking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s it.” he said, dropping the balls in his hand, running after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N had seen this coming and was already running away. However, Y/N wasn’t the tallest libero around and Sakusa had caught up quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around before putting her on her feet, and beginning the tickle assault. Her laughter soon filled the empty gym, and Sakusa thought it was the most beautiful sound. He had been so distracted by her that she was able to slip away from his arms. Though, he caught her again quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say ‘Kiyoomi is the best Ace spiker around.’” he told her, not pausing his onslaught of tickles to let her breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyoomi? Whose that? I only know Oomi.” she joked, wiggling in his arms trying to avoid the tickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I give. I give. Kiyoomi is the best Ace spiker of all time.” she finally said, admitting defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tickles finally stopped and he put her down, and then collapsed to the floor. She sat on top of him, straddling his abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you tire me out more than volleyball, but I love that about you.” he told her, reaching for her hands to weave his fingers through hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was playing with his fingers now, while he was looking up at her, admiring her beauty. To him, she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world, even after playing practice matches all day. He could look at her all day without getting bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about with that funny look on your face?” she asked, poking his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not have a funny look,” he told her, pausing to grab her hands again, “I’m just thinking about how lucky I was to meet you. I don’t think I would’ve had this much fun playing volleyball without you by my side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was blushing now, and trying to avoid eye contact. Sakusa was always able to make her blush so easily with his words. He always meant what he said, never one to lie or joke around too much. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with her, but he didn’t tell her that. That thought was just for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so embarrassing, Oomi.” she told him, still looking away, blush up to her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you love me.” he didn’t phrase it as a question, because he knew the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I love you. I’ve loved you since we were kids, dummy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve loved you longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start this again. What would your teammates think if they knew how much of a lovesick fool you were?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care. Let them know. I’ll shout it from the top of the school if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would.” he paused, getting ready to shout, “I love Y/N!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N was quick to cover his mouth with her hands, muffling his yelling. With anyone else, he would have pushed them off for touching his face, but not his Y/N. She was the only one allowed to get so close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I get it. Are you done?” she asked him, uncovering his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just once more. I love you.” he told her, honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Oomi,” she told him back, leaning down to capture his lips in a soft kiss, “But I still think you were slacking with your spikes.” she finished with a light giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi. Why’d you have to go and ruin the mood like that?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>